


what only the stars can see

by strawberrybasket



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, How Do I Tag, M/M, Random & Short, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, Slow Dancing, Tags Are Hard, albeit clumsily, and kinda horribly, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrybasket/pseuds/strawberrybasket
Summary: They gazed into each to others eyes, getting lost in the moment and silence.  The world around could’ve been falling to pieces, and they would never notice. Not until Kei became embarrassed and looked away, rubbing his face to hide the blush creeping up from his neck and cheeks.  The action of clear embarrassment earned a giggle from Tadashi, making him feel even more so in that way.  It was silent again until Tadashi spoke up, in the softest, sweetest, quietest voice he could muster,“I wonder... if the stars could see things, and talk, how many stories could say they’ve seen?  Wouldn’t that be cool, Tsukki? The stars to have seen stuff maybe no one else has before?”Kei nodded and hummed in agreement, feeling a bit drowsy with sleep.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	what only the stars can see

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! This is technically my first fic since I’ve started on a another but I’ve been procrastinating on it— on the other hand, I finally got inspired and made this! I hope it’s to your liking so, without further adieu, enjoy!

It was a clear sky kind of night, the kind where the moon is at full bloom and is as bright as ever, illuminating the starry sky. The weather had been just right, albeit a bit on the cold side, so they had decided to go out and lay in the middle of an empty field. Where is this field, you may ask? No one knows, not even them. They had been led here by chance, seeing as Tadashi had a wanderer’s spirit, and led his dear Tsukki here as they were on their way home from after-school practice.

It was a perfect night to go stargazing, and so they did. Though, Tsukishima Kei’s thought and gaze were elsewhere, so while Tadashi was busy finding visible constellations and asterisms, Kei was focusing on the constellations that traced his beloved’s face, examining and observing closer than he ever has before. He’d never wanted to kiss something or someone as much as he did then, and every time he was with Yamaguchi, really. And then Yamaguchi turned his head to the side to face him, originally to see if he was paying attention, and found himself lost in the sweet golden-brown eyes that were Tsukki’s. Even though they were on first name standards now, he’d still call him “Tsukki” more often then Kei. The nickname he’d given his childhood friend (and now boyfriend) so long ago held a place in his heart.

They gazed into each to others eyes, getting lost in the moment and silence. The world around could’ve been falling to pieces, and they would never notice. Not until Kei became embarrassed and looked away, rubbing his face to hide the blush creeping up from his neck and cheeks. The action of clear embarrassment earned a giggle from Tadashi, making him feel even more so in that way. It was silent again until Tadashi spoke up, in the softest, sweetest, quietest voice he could muster,

“I wonder... if the stars could see things, and talk, how many stories could say they’ve seen? Wouldn’t that be cool, Tsukki? The stars to have seen stuff maybe no one else has before?”

Kei nodded and hummed in agreement, feeling a bit drowsy with sleep. He kept himself awake to feel the moment with Yamaguchi, and all was in perfect silence until the latter spoke once again.

“Kei,” he said, almost in a statement kind of way, which made Tsukishima “wake-up” at the use of his first name. He rarely ever actually used it, and it caused the uncomfortable feeling of worry build up in his stomach,

“What’s wrong.?” He replied, unsure of what Tadashi was feeling. Did he do something wrong? What made Tadashi feel like using his first name? It’s not that it was bad, but he wasn’t used to it, and it worried him, despite his overall personality.

What felt like hours turned into days, and then into years, until Tadashi finally spoke, in reality, after a few minutes. He did so as he stood up swiftly, almost startling Kei, causing the latter to sit up in surprise. Tadashi outstretched his arm and finally spoke,

“Kei, dance with me.”

“W-what?!”

Kei was unbelieving and surprised, and wasn’t ready for Yamaguchi to pull him to his feet with no problem. After all, he was skinny and light, so it made sense. Yamaguchi pulled him close and wrapped his arms around the slim waist in front of him, looking up ever so slightly because of the small height difference. Tsukishima’s breathing hurried a bit, as did his heart, and with little hesitation, wrapped his long, slender arms around the shorter of the two. Kei had almost forgotten the earlier request until Yamaguchi connected his right hand to the other’s left, and led his boyfriend’s right hand to rest on his shoulder. Kei almost pulled back, but the look his boyfriend was giving him made him stay. He looked to the side and away from Yamaguchi, quietly mumbling under his breath, “I.. don’t know how to dance..” he’d confess. Upon hearing a short, badly restrained snort from the other, he glared, hoping the red he could feel on his face wasn’t as visible as it felt. 

Yamaguchi didn’t answer and took the lead, bringing Kei a step back, then to the side, back up, and repeated, doing what seemed like a bad replica of a couple waltzing in a ballroom in movies. Kei felt embarrassed and followed Yamaguchi’s steps, focusing on not stepping on his foot. He would’ve never guessed waltz-dancing was this difficult and confusing. In all honesty, he thought it was just walking around in circles smoothly and avoiding stepping on each other’s feet. He cursed Disney movies for making it look easy and tried his best not to stumble again, hoping to save himself from that embarrassment.

“Tsukki, I don’t know how to dance either, honestly,” Yamaguchi replied after a bit of tripping over each other. It had already been clear that neither of them were capable of dancing in such a manner, but they continued on, loving the atmosphere they felt. Hands latched together, and arms holding each other, they watched each other’s movements until they fell into a steady, though still clumsy rhythm, and finally looked up to one another, admiring the perfect, up-close view of the other’s eyes. Kei’s eyes trailed down to the freckles again, and unintentionally leaned in a bit closed. He’d never felt so compelled to do something in his life, but now he did. So he began to spread small, gentle kisses on Tadashi’s face, earning a giggle from the other. 

“Tsukki, that tickles!” Tadashi exclaimed, wiggling around a bit as Kei had begun fluttering the kisses on his ears. He came back around the give the treatment to the other side, kissing around every freckle he could. He’d lean in closer so he didn’t need to stretch his neck, but ended up putting too much of his weight in front of him, and brought Yamaguchi down with him in a small tumble. They stared at each other in a small shock until they laughed it off and laid down, Tsukishima hovering over Yamaguchi, elbows resting at either side of him.

He continued to give him a few more soft pecks everywhere until he decided to flip around and pull Tadashi on top of him for some kind of cuddling. Tadashi happily accepted this and snuggled into the chest of his boyfriend, hoping he wasn’t suffocating him with weight. Kei didn’t mind, of course, as Tadashi wasn’t all that heavy at all. Kei brought a hand to cup the smaller’s face and and had him look into his eyes, “Tadashi, I love you,” He declared, and before Tadashi could say it back, he kissed him. A gentle, long, and sweet kiss. The kind you give to only the one you truly love. 

After they parted the kissed, Tadashi was able to respond to such a love confession the right way, “I love you too, Kei.” 

And then they stayed there, laying down in a field of grass. A place where no one could see them, or bother them. No one there to witness the love between the two. No one but the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> aH I hope that was okay! I actually only had thought of “Tsukki, dance with me,” and not of anything else so I started writing and I had no idea how to get to that point- but, I made it! I was really sleeping while making this so sorry if something was wrong I didn’t see!!!And I hope I did it well. I’m open to criticism and stuff if there’s anything that would help me improve my writing or anything. Thanks for reading my first fic and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
